Everything to Me
by Angel of Light a.k.a. Pam
Summary: Takari! Takari! Takari!... um... what more is needed to be said?.... This fic should be around 5-7 chapters... but for now, here's 1 & 2!
1. Unfounded Fears

*Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... I own nothin' 'cept the story line. There!

*A/N: Told ya all I would bring a Takari to make up for those who didn't like my story b4. Well so what if I prefer a Sorato over a Taiora? I mean I like that too! just not as much...... Anyways.... this is just the first chapter, duh! I think the whole story should be around 5-7 chapters! but here's one for now! so please R&R! I love getting those reviews!

**Everything to Me  
**by Angel of Light; a.k.a. Pam

Chapter 1: Unfounded Fears

"I'm getting kinda thirsty" stated the tall boy with a white hat on his blond hair.

"No time for a rest, T.M. If you were as in great a shape as I am, you wouldn't be so whiny." gloated the boy leader wearing circular goggles. 

T.K. was disappointed, his throat felt really dry today, and he was hoping Davis would stop acting like such a pompous chief just to impress the girl he also cared for.

"I think I saw a small spring in that direction." pointed the girl with a camera around her neck. "Com'on T.K., I'll go with you." And she grabbed on to his arm and led her friend to quench his thirst, while the spiky haired boy watched her actions with resentment for the other boy.

"I'll go with you too, Kari!" exclaimed the eager boy, not wanting to leave her alone with his 'rival'.

"It's okay, Davis. We won't take long." excused Kari, still holding onto T.K.'s arm.

They walked past a number of trees in silence, till they saw the little stream a few yards away. The parched young man quickly went to his knees and dipped his cupped hands into the water for a gulp. He looked up while he was still sipping from his hands at the wonderful girl who was staring down at him with her back to the setting sun.

"Wow..." he gazed in awe as if he's just seen this beautiful girl for the first time.

"What is it T.K.?" his close friend asked him as she stared down at his striking baby blues. 

"Na... its nothing. You just look... well, amazing... I- uh- mean with the sun shining from behind you... Ummm... We should head back now, Davis will probably have Veemon knock down every tree to find us if we take any longer." T.K. cut off his thoughts by swerving the conversation to getting back to the others. "Ummm...... I really appreciate this Kari.." He thanked her for supporting him to the stream.

"No problem." she beamed a radiant smile back at him.

They were once again quiet on their walk back. T.K. was feeling a little troubled, as Kari kept glancing at him with her concerned hazel eyes.

"Finally! I thought you two wouldn't take long?" the impatient Davis called out as he saw the two approaching.

"Sorry Davis." T.K. apologized feeling he, himself, was to blame for their delay.

"Hey, Davis, I think we should all head back to our world now." Kari proposed still in worry for T.K. who went over to a tree stump where Patamon was resting.

"Yeah, sure. Lets all go home now guys!" Davis agreed to get on Kari's good side.

Yolie and Ken started packing everything back into all their bags, while Cody went to gather the rest of their Digimon.

"What's wrong T.K.? You look kinda sick." Patamon's squeaky voice asked in concern.

"It's nothing Pata'. I feel fine." T.K. answered as he glimpsed over his shoulder to see Kari still smiling at him. He blushed slightly and gave her his charming smile right back. 

"Alright, we're all done packing!" Yolie proclaimed in success. 

They all started heading to the nearest TV portal as Davis lead. The Digidestined team came up to one in a clearing that viewed the high mountains to the north and east with more trees to the south and west.

"Digiport open!" Cody called out as he and Armadillomon were sucked in first. Next to leave was Ken and Wormmon, then Yolie and Hawkmon.

T.K. was up, as his attention suddenly turned to two quickly moving shadows flying near the mountains to the east, they seemed very familiar some how, as if they were from some bad dream... 

"Hurry up T.J.! We don't have all day!" Davis turned T.K.'s attention away for a second, then, as he looked back to the northern mountains the shadows had disappeared!

"Huh?! too weird...." T.K. stared in confusion at the high peaks.

"What's wrong T.K.?" asked Kari, who always looked out for him as he would for her.

"Ummm.... It's nothing. I guess I'm just seeing things...." Takeru answered with a little sense of suspicion, as he held up his Digivice and traveled back to the school's computer lab with Patamon on his shoulder. 

"Umph!" he just landed on the classroom floor, but before he could get up, Kari quickly landed on his back right after him.

"Oh, Sorry T.K." Kari giggled with Gatomon on her head as they were still sitting on him.

"Ummm.... could you get off me now Kari?" T.K. also chuckling at this predicament asked, beaming a smile up to her.

"Heheh, sure T.K." and she got up and offered him her hand to help him.

"Thanks." T.K. said padding the dirt off his shirt.

"Who-o-a-h!" Davis arrived hard on a chair that tipped over as he landed with Demiveemon bouncing on his head.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That was fun! Can we do that again Davis?" asked the hyperactive Digimon still jumping up and down.

"Hey! Watch the hair Demiveemon!" Davis yelled at his active friend.

"Hmmph! You care more about that hair on your head than you do about me!" the little Digimon complained.

"No I don't!" Davis retorted, "But I spent hours on this-"

"I can see where this is leading." Ken approached the two to draw them apart. "You guys can argue when you get home, okay?"

Everyone laughed at their dilemma and started leaving in ones and twos until it was just Kari and Gatomon left. Her furry little Digimon went to the window to see the others walking off while Kari went to the computer to have on last check on the Digiworld.

"That area's okay. That one's fine. That's doing well... Huh?!" Kari gasped in fright as a quick flash on the screen showed the face of someone Kari thought would never come to her again.

"Kari! What's wrong?!" Gatomon quickly turned her attention to her dearest friend.

Kari stared at the screen, but the flash was so quick it was almost as if nothing was there at all.

"Ummm.... I thought I saw.... Never mind. Must be my imagination" Kari assured herself, but the fear of what she might have seen was still haunting her head. "Lets go home now Gatomon. I think I need to rest."

And as they locked the computer lab's door and left, the screen to the Digiworld suddenly turned on again and their were voices coming from it as two dark beings conversed.

"Excellent, my lady. The children are finally going to pay for what they've done to us!" said one voice.

"Yes. And I believe we've gotten the two children a little suspicious from earlier." said the second voice. 

"Soon they will find out why their skepticism will prove to be their worst nightmare!" the first voice talked again.

The two voices then laughed their evil cackle in unison, "Bwahahahahah...." as the computer screen blacks out and the lab was silent and dark once again.


	2. Aching Surprises

Chapter 2: Aching Surprises

Its amazing what a good night rest can do. T.K. jumped right out of bed, excited, and feeling more like himself today. He tip-toed quietly towards the bathroom, to brush his teeth and wash his face, so that he wouldn't wake up his little friend who was still sound asleep at the end of the bed.

He stared at himself in the mirror, at his dirty blond hair, messing and tangled as he put on his white hat. Then he slipped into a thin sports jacket and threw his book bag over his shoulder. He walked cautiously over to his resting friend and poked him.

"T.K....." moaned the drowsy little digimon.

"I have to go to school now, Pata.... Com'on get in the bag." T.K. opened up his gym bag also occupied with his tennis shoes, gym clothes, and deodorant. 

Patamon looked wearily at the bag ajar as he grumbled again and rolled over.

"I think I'll stay here today.... I'm tired, and I'm not going in _there _again." excused the weary digimon.

T.K. just shrugged and zipped up the bag as he headed out the door.

"Alright, see ya after school Patamon." he said while the orange mammal continued to dream.

"Hey Cody! Hey Yolie!" T.K. greeted as he met up with his friends walking to school.

"Hey T.K." they said in unison.

"You're in a happy mood today?" Yolie inquired.

"Yup, today's our championship basketball game! I'm so excited!" T.K. said with a big grin on his face.

"You should be, you're the captain." Yolie added.

"You can count on all of us being there to root you on, too! Even though I'm not a big fan of this sport... must be my size" Cody laughed.

"Thanks guys."

T.K. was searching the cafeteria for the brown haired girl when he caught site of her sitting by herself at a round table. He approached her with his tray of food with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Kari! Hungry?" T.K. said offering her his brownie.

"No thanks... You seem to be better?" Kari said with a smile dawning on her lips.

"Ya! So I can count on you being in the first row today, right?" he asked gulping down his cola.

"Huh?..." Kari asked confused to what her friend was talking about.

"You know... the big game toady... after school... the champion-"

"-ship basketball game!!...." Kari interrupted him with her eyes widening.".... Oh my gosh!.... I'm sorry T.K.... I've... I made other.. plans."

T.K. stared at her with his cerulean eyes. They pierced through hers as a sad look came upon them. Wasn't this his friend? His _best_ friend? The one who'd look out for him as he would for her?... and she's made other plans?

"So Kari, shall I save you a seat on the bus?" Davis interrupted them as he carried his tray of lunch packed up to his goggles.

"Huh?" T.K. said as he reverted his eyes to the boy taking a seat next to Kari.

"Ya.... Kari's coming with me today to our team's first soccer game... that's why I'm loading up on carbos." Davis said stuffing bread into his mouth that had a big cocky grin as he looked at the girl trying to avoid the attention of her other friend sitting across the table.

T.K. tried to look at her, but she wouldn't let their eyes meet, afraid of seeing the what she'll find.

"Oh....... I see." the blond boy understood why she didn't want to look at him as a sense of betrayal crept in his heart. He slowly sat up and carried his tray as he walked away.

Kari finally put her head up and saw as her dearest friend gloom fully left on her account.

T.K. was warming up in the gym as he stared at the open front exit doors. From it he could see the visiting team's bus with it's players coming out. He also saw the soccer team's ride with a spiky haired goggle boy he could easily discern from the rest. Then he caught site of the quiet brown haired girl with the camera around her neck. She was sitting on the bench reading a magazine near the soccer bus as it continued to load its players.

The gym was quickly filling with a huge crowd. And in the front row were Ken, Yolie, and Cody with the older digidestined sitting behind them.

"Go T.K.! Yeah! T.K.!- T.K.!- T.K.!" his supportive cheering crowd roared, though the game hasn't even started yet.

T.K. continued to practice his jump shots, when one missed and rolled toward the front exit. He jogged over to it and peered outside again. The soccer bus was still there, and Kari too. She looked up and stared into the basketball gym's front door and gave a smile at the boy spying on her. He gave a smile back_..... How'd she know I was looking?........._ He glanced around him to make sure the coach wasn't looking and slipped outside. The coach may not have seen him leaving but his group of friends sure did, and they got out of their seats to follow.

T.K. was walking slowly toward the bench, unaware of his pursuit, as a light breeze blew his hair to the front of his eyes. Davis saw T.K. coming from the bus window and got off in wonder of what he was doing. Kari sat up as T.K. was a few feet away and she kept silent and just stared at him, still smiling.

Then the light breeze suddenly grew to a huge gust of wind and a bright flash came down from the sky. T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody quickly looked up and their eyes widened at the unsuspecting site! They saw... a rift? It was a link connecting the Digital World and their world.. but it was open!? 

T.K. suddenly felt the weight of his feet being lifted and he was moving?! He turned his attention to look around. He and his friends were all floating up! They were somehow being transported to the Digital World. Then he glanced at the girl in front of him who was just as confused as he was as to what was going on. He could her fright emerging from inside so that she was reaching her hands out towards his for help.

"T.K.!!!" she cried.

"Kari!!!" T.K. yelled, extended his arms as far as he could until his met hers and he pulled her in and she held on to him in panic, "Don't worry Kari, I've gottcha!" T.K. whispered to the fearful girl as they were continuing there transport in puzzlement. 

"Who-o-a-a-h!" the digidestined were sucked into the rift.........


End file.
